Living a Fairy Tale
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: It's a try on a Seiftis with as many clichés as possible. Tell me what you think. Quistis is on a holiday and meets Seifer in a bar... R
1. I need a vacation

A/N: I'm trying to write a story with as many clichés as possible.  So this may not be a very good one.  Just saying…  Hope this will turn out well. (Thankies to the Seiftis Cliché List on the Seiftis Forever Board, so all the people who posted something there…)

**1.  I need a vacation**

**Quistis POV**

I really needed this time off.  Hyne, how I've longed to relax ever since the war ended!  
I stretch my body in front of the mirror and examine it.  
This is not sexy enough to go to a nightclub, but hey, I'm comfortable in it.  That's what counts, right?  
I'm wearing a knee length skirt and a white/gray/black top (which looks a lot like the one of my battle outfit).  I chose to wear the black sandals that I had bought today.  
Deling is such a nice town to shop and just let yourself go crazy!  At least no one knows I'm here.  Don't get me wrong, I love my friends.  But the doubt is… do they love me?  They all have someone special to care about, but I always was the fifth wheel.  I needed to get away from my boring and lonely life as a failure.  Well, enough about that.  Let's go party!!!

***

I enter the club.  First impression: Wow! It's big.  
Most of the people are on the dance floor, a lot are hanging on the bar and others just stand or sit at the tables.

I go to the bar and order myself a strong drink.  The bartender looks at me with his emerald eyes.  It's dark in here, so I can't see the rest of his face.  
"Never thought I'd ever see you again, Trepe, and certainly not in a place like this, drinking."  
"Seifer?" I ask surprised.  
"Here's your drink."  He puts it on the table, a little hard if you ask me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I work here, can't you see?  Or has all the booze damaged your brain already?"  
He goes on with whatever he was doing before.  I'm about to ask him why he works here, as he gets called for another order.

He doesn't seem like the type for this kind of work, never did.  He never listened to anyone, not even me.


	2. Save her

**2.  Save her**

**Seifers POV**

She had too many drinks already, I think when she asks for another one.  
"You've had enough, Trepe."  
"H-howwww… wwould… yyyyou knowww?"

"I suggest you go home and get some sleep."  
"W-wwwellll…. Iffff that'sssss…. Hhowww it isssss….. I'llll lllleavvvve….. Annnnnnd…. Don't think…. I'lllll efffffer…. Commmmme hhhheeeerrrrre…. Again."  
She stand up, throws some money on the counter (way too much) and walks out.

I shake my head and get ready to close the club off.  She was the last customer.  I hear the scream of a lady.  It came from the ally next to the bar.  I quickly grab Hyperion and rusch to her ade.

Quistis gets hit.  Five men surround her.  Two of them go closer to her, grab her and hold her arms behind her back so she is left defenseless.  The leader, the one who had hit her, steps in front of her, takes her chin in his hand, turns her face towards his and kisses her aggressively.  Then he checks out the rest of her body with a mischievously grin on his face.  
All that happened in just a couple of seconds.  I storm in and kill the two others with just one slash.  The leader turns to me, angry because I've disturbed him.  He pulls out a knife and tries to stab me, but always misses.  You could see that he wasn't one of the smartest criminal minds on earth.  Because if he was, he would have put the knife on Quistis throat.  If he had done that, I couldn't have done anything without hurting her in the process.  
I use a fire spell.  He flies back.  Then I finish him off.  The last two let Quistis go, who falls to the ground, and run off scared.  
I carry her inside, close off the club and take her to my room above.

Hyne, it's really been a long time.  
I look down at her sleeping form in my bed.  
I wonder how long.  What had happened to her… and the others during the past year?


	3. Where I wake up

**3. Where I wake up…**

Quistis POV 

Auw…  My head….  It hurts…  Auw, again…  I look around.  
This isn't my room… Then who's is it?  Hyne, my head… Gotta stop thinking… Hurts…   
I close my eyes and doze off again.

~"You've had enough, Trepe." The bartender told me.~  
  


I open my eyes again. Still… hurts… My head… I try to locate myself….  I'm lying in a king-size bed.  It's certainly not a suite.  The wooden floor looks like you can fall right through it if you even set one foot on it.  The room has a bad smell to it, I can't really place, and a vague guy scent.  
Did I go home with a guy?  Hyne, what if we…?  
The old curtains allow me to have a peek out the window.  Not the ground floor, that much is clear.  
My head… I need to rest some more…

~Five men, a dark ally, my arms are held back, a discusting kiss…~  
  


I sit up and see that someone has left some pills on the night table.  Gotta stop that damn pain… I take some of the pills.  
"Feeling better?" I hear a voice coming from far, before I drift off again.  
~Seifer appears out of nowhere…  He kills three and the rest is too afraid…~

  
"Seifer?"  
"So, you're awake, Instructor?" he smirks. "You got pretty drunk last night…"  
"Don't call me that."  
"What? Drunk?"

"No, Instructor… I'm not an… your Instructor anymore…"  
"Then what do I call you?  Icy b*tch?"  
"Mind your language!"  
"I'll just keep on calling you Instructor.  You still behave like one.  You haven't changed at all, except for the drinking part."  
"Shut up, Almasy!"  
I get up and notice I'm only wearing a T-shirt.  He smirks again.  
"Seifer, what did you do with my clothes?"  
"They smelled like smoke and liquor, so I decided to wash them.  Guess you'll be stuck here till they are dry."  
"Almasy, you're unbelievable!"

I sit back down on the bed. 


	4. Flashback

Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Squaresoft… There! I said it! happy???

**4. ****Flashback**

**Seifers POV**

She had left two days ago and now I have some time off.  Should I visit them?  Squall, Quistis, Cid, Edea…  Too much painfull memories about her.  I know it wasn't her fault.  She was under mind control.  But I don't think I'm ready to face her yet.

~****~

"Would you read us a bedtime story?  Please, Matron?"  
"Of course I will, Seifer." She smiled down on me.  
"Yeay!!!" All of us yell.  
"Once upon a time, in a far away land… there was this beautiful Sorceress named Auria.  She lived in a huge palace, together with her knight, Strife.  One day she was kidnapped by an evil Sorceress Daphne.  Daphne was more powerful because of her black magic, but Strife followed her to get back his Queen.  The brave knight left the safety of the palace to help his beloved Auria.  He went to the Dark Woods of Neverland.  There he met one of the five Elements.  She was Earth.  The Earth Fairy told him: 

_'To find the one you seek  
You have to reach a mountain's peak'_

And she was gone.  
Strife crossed the Woods and climbed the highest mountain, Mount Doom.  There he met the second Element, Air.  The Air Fairy gave him the riddle:

_'Continue your jouney  
To a secret spot  
I can tell you this  
It's very hot'_

And she was gone.  
On the other side of the mountain were volcanoes.  The secret spot had to be around there somewhere.  So Strife went looking.  After a week had passed he still hadn't found it, but he didn't give up.  He had to help  his love Auria.  And all of a sudden he noticed a small entrance to a Fire Cavern (some say it's the one that still exists in Balamb).  Inside the cave he met the third Element, Fire.  The Fire Fairy also gave him a little riddle:

_'You've almost reached the end  
Follow the river to the next Element'_

And she was gone.

So he followed the river through the rest of Neverland.  It took him almost two months to reach the spring, the home of the fourth Element, Water.  And the Water Fairy said to him:

_'If you want to find the last  
Look into your past  
For what you need  
Is yourself indeed'_

And she was gone.  
This time Strife had no idea what the riddle meant and he wandered through Neverland for a year, without finding the fifth Element.  And one night in his sleep, he saw a blue light.  The fifth Element was inside him, it was his soul.  And he knew where to go.  
  


When the fearless knight woke up, he left immediately to Daphne's castle.  It was guarded by the most powerful monsters in the whole wide world.  But Strife fought them off like they were nothing.  He was the bravest warrior of that time.  
Once inside the castle he defeated Sorceress Daphne in a long, tough fight.  The faithful knight freed his Queen and they lived happily ever after."  
All was quiet.  
"Matron?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"When I grow up I want to be a knight."  
"And I want to be like Sorceress Auria!" Quistis said.  
"That's fine, my children, but it's time to go to bed now."  
"Sweet dreams, Matron.'  
"Sweet dreams…"

~****~


End file.
